Voyage au Shinsengumi
by AikoAoki
Summary: Yûho Aoki, jeune fille de 16 ans, est une grande Kendoka ayant pour maître Yuu Hijikata, descendant du grand Toshizô Hijikata, grand samouraï de l'histoire du japon. Alors que celle-ci fait un stage dans son dôjô celui-ci prend mystérieusement feu et alors que la jeune fille essaye de sauvée son sensei, elle se retrouve propulsé à l'époque du shinsengumi . résumé pourrie -".
1. Chapitre 1 Le shinsengumi

Voyage au Shinsengumi

"Le Shinsengumi était la police spéciale créée par le shogunat des Tokugawa lors du Bakumatsu, le rempart armé seul capable de faire face aux patriotes et à sa faction des Ishin Shishi.  
Le nom de Shinsegumi est encore légendaire pour les japonais et les fans de manga car ils sont des héros, des combattants, associés au pouvoir et à une terrible efficacité de guerriers soumis à un code et à des lois parmi les plus durs de l'Histoire.  
A son apogée, le Shinsengumi se composait de 10 groupes avec à leur tête des capitaines eux aussi entrés dans la légende tels que Shôji Okita, Isami Kondo, Hajime Saito, Toshizô Hijitaka. On les surnommait aussi les loups de Mibu, du nom de leur fief. Ils arboraient un kimono bleu frappé du caractère MAKOTO qui signifie fidélité/sincérité. Démantelé après la chute du Bakufu, les survivants se tournèrent vers d'autres carrières, toujours avec pour objectif de faire régner l'ordre sur le pays.

Avec l'arrivée en 1853 du commodore Perry et de ses bâteaux de guerre, le Japon fut en proie à la menace latente d'une confrontation armée dont il n'était pas sûr d'être vainqueur, compte tenu de la différence de modernité des équipements et de son effectif. Face à cela naquit un large mouvement patriotique, le _Sonno-Joi_, révérant l'empereur comme la seule autorité salvatrice au regard de l'envahisseur. Portés par cette vague d'union nationale, nombre de samouraïs abandonnèrent leur domaine, au risque d'être condamné à mort pour trahison envers leur seigneur (daimyo), et rejoignirent le mouvement révolutionnaire. Ces samouraïs sans maître (ronins) se réunirent à Kyoto, alors capitale du pays, mais causèrent plus de troubles que de bienfaits tant ils étaient pressés par la nécessité d'agir mais livrés à eux-mêmes sans concertation ou organisation. Le Bakufu (shogunat Tokugawa), conscient du danger que représentait une telle masse d'opposants, trouva opportun d'employer nombre d'entre eux, leur assurant qu'ils participeraient au maintien de l'ordre pour le bien du pays. Certains s'engagèrent donc sous les ordres du Bakufu. La rumeur enfla que l'examen d'entrée se résumait à une épreuve d'escrime.  
C'est alors qu'apparurent les talents grandioses venus de tout le pays mais surtout de la province de Tama près d'Edo. Tous appartenaient au même dojo et la même école de sabre dont le maître était Isami Kondo. Parmi eux se trouvaient Toshiro Hijikata et Shôji Okita, des amis de longue date qui suivirent Kondo à Kyoto.  
Au début, tous étaient des membres comme les autres et les querelles éclataient souvent avec un autre groupe mené par Serizawa, un officier, jusque dans le village de Mibu où ils furent logés. Pendant un temps, ces groupes trouvèrent l'entente face à la trahison du responsable général, Kiyokawa Hachiro, séduit par le _Sonno-Joi_. Sous la houlette d'un gradé de la police de Kyoto et daimyo d'Aizu, Matsudaira, ils éliminèrent Kiyokawa et devinrent un groupe uni, le _Mibumura Roshi Gumi_. C'était un groupe très pauvre qui n'avait pas de quoi acheter du riz en dehors des grands conflits car pas de subvention officielle, il faisait du porte à porte pour quemander de l'argent et des denrées, faisait pousser ses propres légumes, et s'était endetté pour l'achat de ses uniformes devenus si célèbres. Après la trahison, il ne restait plus que 13 ronins qui recutèrent aux alentours de Kyoto et Osaka pour atteindre un effectif de 70 membres.

Le nom de Shinsengumi ne fut officiel qu'à la suite de leur première intervention aux ordres de Matsudaira en août 1863. Ce dernier avait eu connaissance d'un plan des Ishin Shishi de Chôshû visant à envahir le palais pour enlever l'empereur et marcher ensuite sur les armées du Bakufu pour établir leur propre restauration impériale (plan reprit pour l'incident d'Ikedaya). Matsudaira nomma alors le _Mibumura Roshi Gumi_ gardien des portes du palais et lui donna son nom de Shinsengumi. Pour la première fois, les patriotes de Chôshû et le Shinsengumi s'affrontèrent et ce dernier l'emporta.

Les membres du Shinsengumi avaient tous des moeurs douteuses et les confilts internes sabotèrent peu à peu leur union.  
Serizawa était toujours dévoré d'ambition personnelle et fomenta vite ses propres complots. Ils fut exécuté avec ses fidèles par Kondo, Okita et Hijikata dans son repaire. On accusa des bandits de les avoir tué dans leur sommeil pour garder l'esprit unitaire du Shinsengumi et ils eurent droit à des funérailles officielles. Par la suite, Kondo et Hijitaka recrutèrent les nouveaux membres avec plus de sévérité et de méfiance. Ce qui provoqua une lourde ambiance de suspicion dans les rues de Kyoto car si on était un samouraï mais qu'on n'avait pas même tenté d'entrer dans le Shinsengumi, on ne pouvait être qu'un patriote...

Le réglement inhumain qui fut à l'origine de nombre de conflits, décès, désertions et trahisons se résumait en cinq préceptes:  
Il est interdit de s'écarter de la voie propre à l'humain.  
Il est interdit de quitter le Shinsengumi.  
Il est interdit de collecter de l'argent en dehors du cadre du Shinsengumi.  
Il est interdit de se mêler des litiges ne concernant pas le Shinsengumi.  
Il est interdit de se battre pour son propre compte.  
Pour chacune des ces interdictions la sentence était la mort.  
Autre exemple : "si le leader d'une unité est blessé à mort pendant un combat, ses hommes devront rester et se battre à mort." / "si un membre du Shinsengumi est blessé et laisse s'enfuir son adversaire, il devra se faire seppuku (suicide par lame de son sabre)".

En première ligne durant la guerre de Boshin, le Shinsengumi perdit peu à peu les membres qui lui restaient. Parmi ses grands noms, seul Hajime Saito survécut pour voir la restauration Meiji à son apogée. Le très charismatique Hijikata s'était quant à lui retiré à Hokkaido où il avait été nommé ministre de l'armée du pays d'Ezo contre la volonté de l'empereur Meiji qui lança une offensive. Après plusieurs victoires, Hijikata mourut d'une balle dans la poitrine, signant la fin du Shinsengumi. "

Telle est la plus célèbres histoire que mon dôjô transmet à toutes élèves, moi y comprit, celle du Shinsengumi.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Yûho Aoki, j'ai 16 ans et mesure 1m64 ( Je suis une minimoys O) pour 54 kilos ( Je pourrais faire mannequin héhé ^^) et pratique depuis l'âge de 5 ans un entraînement pour devenir samouraï . Mon père était lui-même samouraï et c'est lui qui m'a transmit cette passion et qui m'as donné envie d'en devenir un . Bien que au début il fut réticent, il a vite accepté en voyant ma détermination. Il m'as donc emmené dans différent dôjô mais aucun ne voulut de moi à part un : " Le Sanctuaire du Shinsengumi" à Kyoto, l'ancienne capital. Bien que j'habitant à Yokohama, mon père et moi partîmes se renseigner car ce dôjô était tout de même le plus célèbre du Japon et l'entrée y était difficile, ce que redoutait mon père. Alors que la plupart des maîtres samouraï enseignant dans le dôjô refusaient, ce fut le directeur du dôjô lui-même qui accepta de devenir mon maître . Quand mon père l'appris, il en resta bouche bée, car mon "Sensei" (Maître en japonais) n'était autre que Yuu Hijikata, descendant du célèbre samouraï de l'histoire japonais et vice-président ainsi que président du Shinsegumi, Toshizô Hijikata .

C'est donc ainsi que tous les week-end je faisait le trajet en train ou en voiture au dôjô pour mes entrainement ainsi que les mercredi après-midi et pendant les vancances ou parfois je faisiat 1 mois de stage voir toutes les vacances là-bas à m'entraîner.

Aujourd'hui c'est les grandes vacances et je suis donc tous naturellement au dôjô avec mon Sensei à m'entrainer.

Je me trouvé dans un des jardins traditionnelle, mon Katana en main, pointé sur mon Sensei qui avait la même position que moi, lui me fixant de ses tous petits yeux bridés noir et moi, un bandage noir sur les yeux, tous mes sens en alertes. Je me souviens que la première fois que j'ai fait cela les yeux bandés, c'était pour obtenir mon katana personnelle ( un vrai Katana *w* ) et je n'avais que 10 ans.

Je sentis la respiration de mon Sensei se bloquer, signe qui allait attaquer ( j'ai appris à le déceller depuis le temps ) . Je me préparais donc à riposter sans bouger et je sentis l'air autour de moi s'affollait m'indiquant que mon maître chargeait . Toujours sans bouger, je tournais le côté tranchant de ma lame vers le ciel et décalait mon katana légèrement vers le haut quand l'air se figea autour de moi et que la respiration de mon Sensei me parvienne aux oreilles, signe qu'il c'était figé devant moi. Je relevais donc mon bandeau, et vis mon Sensei, le katana juste au dessus de ma tête et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Dit moi Yûho, je peux s'avoir ce qu'elle ton fait mes partis intimes ? fit alors mon Sensei avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Rien fis-je alors avec un sourire innocent.

-Alors pourquoi à chaque fois tu utilise cette parrade ? fit il en désignant mon katana qui se trouvait entre ses jambes prêt à trancher si jamais mon Sensei faisait un mouvement .

-Je sais pas, peut être parce que ça marche à tous les coups fis je en retirant doucement mon katana.

Mon Sensei rigola avant que, tous comme moi, il ne range son katana dans son fourreau avant de me saluer.

Je rangeait mon katana à son emplacement dans ma chambre en dessous d'un portrait de Toshizô que je saluait avant d'être appelée par mon Sensei. Je me rhabillais comme il faut en réajustant mon Iaido gi (veste )bleu et mon Hakama ( pantalon large plissé ( sept plis, cinq devant et deux derrière), muni d'un dosseret rigide ( koshi ita) ), noir avant de le rejoindre dans le jardin où il passait le ballet.

-Vous m'avais appellé Sensei ?

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu ailles faire quelques courses s'il te plait, voilà la liste de courses.

- Bien fis-je en m'inclinant avant de sortir du domaine et de m'engouffrer dans les rues de Kyoto .

En chemin, je croisais quelques personnes que je saluait, les connaissant depuis le temps ainsi que quelques marchant. Je croisait aussi des touristes qui s'arrêtaient en me voyant habillé de mon kimono et certains même me demandaient si ils pouvaient me prendre en photo, c'est amusant .

Une demi heures plus tard, je fini enfin mes courses, contente de moi lorsqu'un marchant que je connais bien vint vers moi affolé .

-Un problème Koaku-san ?

-Le dôjô est en feu !

-QUOI ?! m'exclamais-je avant de voir une épaisse fumée noir s'élever dans les airs provenant en effet de mon dôjô. Je laissais donc tomber à terre mes sac de course avant de me précipiter vers mon dôjô .

Une fois arrivée devant celui-ci, je rentrais tête baissé dans la bâtisse à la recherche de mon Sensei que je trouvais dans sa chambre, assis.

-SENSEI ! hurlais-je alors avant de me précipiter devant lui en sautant à travers un mur de feu sans une égratignure.( I am the winner !)

-Sensei! KOF KOF ! venez vite ! KOF KOF ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! fis je en m'agenouillant devant lui, ma manche devant mon visage .

Mon Sensei ne bouge pas, les yeux fermé comme ci il méditer.

-Sensei ?!

Celui-ci relèva alors son regard vers moi avant de me sourire comme çi de rien était .

-Sensei il faut sortir d'ici !

Mon sensei me fit un signe négatif de la tête

-SENS-

BOOM !

Mon Sensei venait de m'assommer en me frappant dans la nuque . Les dernière paroles que j'entendis de lui furent : "Il est temps pour toi d'y aller, ton heure est venu, tu es prêtes"

Lorsque je revint à moi, je me trouvait dnas un magnifique jardin traditionnelle avec un petit étang et devant mon dôjô, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Je me relevais doucement en regadant tout autour de moi, scrutant les moindres détaille qui me permettrais de savoir où je lme trouvais exactement et après avoir fait le tour de la bâtisse, me retrouvant devant l'entrée, je compris que j'étais dans mon dôjô quaf que la, il était différent, il était moins...moderne, plus ancien.

Alors que je continuais mon exploration, j'entendis derrière moi, je bruit d'un katana que l'on sort de son fourreau et la lame qui tranche l'air. J'eu juste le temps d'escquiver et de me retourner qu'un nouveau coup de mon assaillant arriva, que j'escquivais. Je m'éloignais d'un flip arrière avant de voir l'homme qui m'avait attaqué.

Il était grand avec de long cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval haute avec un bandeau blanc avec une plaque noir au niveau du front, des yeux d'une étrange couleur violet et habillé comme moi à part que son iaido gi était violet et son hakama clair.

-Toshizô...Hijikata fis-je alors sous le choc.

L'home parut surpris avant qu'il ne ressert son katana, visiblement méfiant.

-Comment connais tu mon nom ? Me cracha t-il alors d'une voix grave et froide.

-Tout bon japonais qui se respecte ce doit de connaître votre nom ainsi que l'histoire du shinsengumi dont vous faites partis du moins, si vous êtes réellement Toshizô Hijikata fit-je sur mes gardes .

-Pour qui me prend-tu et comment connais tu le shinsenfumi ? fit-il en s'avançant, la pointe du katana vers moi.

-A vous de me le dire et son histoire est connu dans tous le pays !

-Comment son histoire peut être connu alors que le shinsengumi vient à peine d'être créé ?

-Hein ?!fis-je alors surprise par ses paroles.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Yûho Aoki, disciple de Yuu Hijikata, célèbre descendant de Toshizô Hijikata et grand samouraï du 21ème siècle fis-je fièrement en m'inclinant.

L'homme devant moi se figea .

-21ème siècle ? Nous ne sommes pas au 21ème siècle et comment pourrais-je avoir un descendant alors que je n'ais jamais eu d'enfant !

-Comment ça on n'est pas au 21 ème siècle ? Si on n'est pas au 21 ème siècle, on est en quelle...siècle...En l'an 3 de l'ère Bunkyū...en 1863 après Jésus Christ...au 19ème siècle ...Rôshigumi...

L'homme me regarda, un sourcil relevé, montrant sont incompréhension et sont questionnement.

-On est en l'an 3 de l'ère Bunkyū, en 1863, soit au 19 ème siècle et le shinsengumi est appelé Rôshigumi n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais beaucoup trop de chose fit il en froncent les sourcils .

-C'est impossible fis-je sans prêter attention à ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

Toujours sans écouter l'homme je me précipitait vers "la maison" en courant .

-Hé ! hurla t-il avant de me suivre.

Je parcourus quelques couloirs, sachant parfaitement où j'allais avant d'ouvrir une des portes coulissante en toile et de tomber sur un chambre qui était censé être la minne au dôjô sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'un futon et un port de katana, pas de photo d'Toshizô Hijikata au dessus .

l'homme arriva peut après .

-Ce serais bien que tu m'écoute quand je te parle ! le hurla l'homme en m'agrippant l'épaule et en me tournant vers lui .

Etant en légère état de choc, je ne pus tenir debout lorsqu'il me tourna et mécroulais au sol tell un pantin désarticulé sous le regad surpris de l'homme .

-Ohé !


	2. Chapter 2 jeune amitié

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, m'habituant doucement à l'éclairage de la pièce . J eme releva doucement et constatais que je trouvais dans une chambre sans rien à part le futon dans lequel je me trouvais .

Je me souvint alors que je m'étais retrouvé par je ne sais quel moyen à l'époque du shinsengumi et que j'avais rencontré Toshizô .

Je me laissais retober lourement sur mon futon et mis mon avant bras sur mon front en soupirant. comment ais-je pu attérir trois siècle en arrière ? Est-ce que mon Sensei va bien ? Est-ce que le dôjô est en bonne état ? Est-ce que mes parents sont au courant de l'incident et de ma disparition ? Si c'est le cas, il doit être éffondré en ce moment même hurlant sa colère pour la terre entière et accusant la première personne qu'il croise .

Depuis la mort de ma mère à l'âge de 3 ans, il s'est juré de veiller sur moi, quelqu'en soit le pris. Il a dût d'ailleurs arrêter ses entraînement et faire des heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir me nourrire, me laissant ainsi chez mes grands-parents . Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour payer mes entraînement à moi ? Est-ce que mon Sensei lui a fait une offre lui permettant de payer ? je n'en serais pas éttonée .

Perdu dans mes pensée je ne vis pas arrivé un jeune homme au très long cheveux brun et au yeux turquoise.

-Tu es réveillée ? me fit-il alors.

Surprise je me redressa d'un bond assise avant de m'exclamer

-Heisuke Tôdô ?!

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Je lui expliqua ma situations et une fois terminé, je pus lire sur son visage une grande surprise.

-Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ? soupirais-je avant de me laisser tomber en arrière.

-Non non c'est pas ça, disons que c'est vrai que c'est très étrange mais en faites ça fait bizarre de rencontrer une personnes qui c'est tous de nous, même de notre avenir alors que nous même n'en savions rien fit-il en m'offrant un sourire que je rendit .

-Je me doute oui, oh faites, où est Hijikata-san ?

-oh, il est partit voir Kondo-san .

-Kondo-san ? Je vois, surement pour lui dire que je suis là et que je suis folle aussi.

-Tu n'est pas folle ?!

-Tu es bien le seule à le penser.

-Ah bon ?!

-Même à mon époque on me prend pour une folle car je me promène en tenu kimono et des katanas et que je pris devant une photo de Hijikata-san qui se trouve dans ma chambre dans le dôjô où je m'entraîne mais aussi chez moi et qui est généralement accroché au dessus de l'endroit où mes katanas son posés.

Heisuke-san me regarda avec de gros yeux .

-Tu pris Hijikata-san ?

-Oui bon c'est bon fis-je en détournant le regard gênée .

Heisue rigola lorsque la porte s'ouvris sur Hijikata-san qui semblait furieux ( pour pas changer de d'habitude j'ai envie de dire -" ) .

-Suis-moi m'ordonna t-il froidement et sévèrement .

-Je n'est qu'un seule mître et ce n'est pas vous .

-Pardon ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes Toshizô Hijikata que je dois forcément vous obéir, je ne ressoit d'ordre de personnes à part de mon père où de mon Sensei fis-je sur le même ton .

Non mais il crois quoi ? Dabord il essaye de me tuer et parès il me donne des ordre limite en m'engueulent .

Je l'entandit grognais avant que Heisuke me demande en souriant :

-Je pense que l'on devrais y aller et le suivre .

J eme tourna vers le jeune homme et lui repondit avec le sourire

- D'accord .

-Que ?! O-o" fit Hijikata-san .


	3. Chapter 3 rencontre

Nous arrivâmes bien vite dans un grande pièce où se trouvait le reste du shinsengumi soit , Hajime Saito, Okita Soji, Isami Kondo, Sanosuke Harada, Shinpachi Nagakura et Keisuke Sannan.

Lorsque j'entra dans la pièce, tous les regads se tournèrent vers moi ( génial moi qui n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention -" ).

Toshizô partis s'asseoir à droite de Kondo et Heisuke entre Sanosuke et Shinpachi .

Puis Kondo pris la parole en me demandant de me présenter et d'expliquer la situation, ce que je fis en donnant le plus de détaille possible sans non plus trop en donner. Une fois que j'eu fini mon récit, un silence de plomb s'installa tendit que tous le monde me fixait. (On me prend pour une folle là, c'est sur )

-Parlait pas tous à la fois -" fis-je alors plus déprimé qu'autre chose.

-Tu est...commença Kondo mal à l'aise.

-Vous me prenez pour une folle merci ça, je l'avais compris -" Mais croyais moi, c'est encore plus étrange pour moi .

-Heu...Ecoutez, je vous propose de retourner dans votre chambre le temps que l'on trouve une solution à votre...problème .

Je soupira avant de me relever, de les saluer et de rejoindre ma chambre.

-Je n'ais pas besoins que l'on m'accompagne vous savez . fis-je en me tournant vers Toshizô qui me fixait d'un air sévère.

-Je veux m'assurer que tu ne t'enfuis pas.

-Et pour aller où ? Je n'ais nul part où aller! Je vous rappelle que je suis née des siècle après vous, et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire que je parte ou non ? Oh non, laissait moi deviner, vous pensez que je suis une espionne ? Et bien non, je n'en suis pas une , je ne connais personne, du moins personnes ne me connais vu que je suis censé ne pas être née donc je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être une espionne d'accord, donc maintenant arrêté avec vos règle à la noix et votre paranoïa , décoincez-vous le cu et foutait-moi la paix !

Toshizô me regarda avec de gros yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de me soulever du sol en me mettant sur son épaule.

-Kyaa Reposez-moi à terre !

-Non .

-Pourquoi ?

-...

Je pris une grande bouffer d'air avant de lui hurler dans les oreilles:

-REPOSEZ-MOI A TERRE IMMEDIATEMENT HIJIKATA-SAN !

* * *

laissait de sreviews ^-^


End file.
